verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YellowMarkers1/Sproyong
A Sproyong is a type of multiversal rock that exists between universes. These rocks are little viruses that are only about 3 meters wide, but they do a ton of damage to any universe it collides with. Most universes have a repulsive field around it, but if the universe is less than 42 billion light years in diameter, it is vulnerable to it. Types of Sproyongs Magnitude 1 These types are the most common at only 3 meters wide, however, they can damage any verse it collides with. These types will normally make breaks in space dust or even sometimes destroy small planets, but the damage is usually minimal. Magnitude 2 These ones are less common than magnitude 1 ones, but they are more dangerous. They are normally 4 meters in diameter. These ones have a deadlier virus, so any star that it collides with will automatically go supernova due to the infection it gives. These ones also tend to last longer because they are more dense. Magnitude 3 These are the ones where the damage is colossal. They are an average of 7 meters wide, but they can infect entire galaxies that it touches, and other galaxies in the cluster would almost certainly get infected as well. When a galaxy is infected, the temperature goes to a scorching hot temperature at about 70,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 degrees, so nothing in that galaxy could survive. Magnitude 4 These are very rare with only one per 10^1,000,000,000 ly, and they are about 20 meters wide, however, any time it collides with a universe, the entire universe gets infected. This means the universe could completely be destroyed within 24 days, These are very feared, but collisions with universes are extraordinarily rare. Magnitude 5 There are only 10,052 recorded magnitude 5 Sproyongs in recorded history. These ones can get up to 50 meters in diameter, but when collided with a universe, it not only infects the universe, but it makes it instantly let out a massive amount of energy which can infect nearby universes as well. These are catastrophic, normally claiming the lives of 10,000,000,000,000,000 beings. The minimum diameter of a universe for a collision like this happening is now 67 million ly instead of 45 million, making more universes vulnerable to it. Appearance A Sproyong simply looks like an asteroid that is flat-faced, with an average of 16 faces per Sproyong. These are grey in colour. The higher the magnitude, the denser the asteroid is, so higher magnitudes tend to be darker grey than lower ones, which are lighter grey. The real "virus" parts of the Sproyong are the small parts around it, which let enrarutoxin out of them when colliding with a verse. These, in tiny amounts, are very powerful. They are green in colour. Origin of Sproyongs Sproyongs first happened when a random universe suddenly got to an extremely hot temperature. No one knows why this suddenly happened, but all life in that universe suddenly died. When this happened, tiny chunks of rock came falling out of this universe, most of them only being a few meters wide. These went out into different multiverses, each of them eventually causing drastic damage to these universes, all due to a sudden overheat from a random universe without a name. Theories to the heat Here are some possible reasons for why this universe got to a sudden temperature. * Another extremely hot universe collided with it, which caused the universe to overheat * A giant star suddenly exploded, filling the universe with heat * The universe became dense suddenly * A black hole caused space-time to slow down, making the universe hotter * Many universes around this universe increased the heat * The universe got close to the core of the multiverse, which gave a lot of pressure to this verse, causing it to heat up * There was a sudden outburst of antimatter, which collided with the matter in the verse, letting out a huge amount of energy and heat * There were a ton of supernovas at once, which made all the heat from the supernovas multiply eachother, making the universe overheat due to the extremely high amount of supernovas there were First Ten Sproyongs Other famous Sproyongs Theoretical Magnitude 6 Sproyong While a magnitude 6 Sproyong hasn't ever been recorded in history, one might be possible. If it is, it would be 150 meters in diameter, but would be capable of destroying half of an entire multiverse. This is because a simple universe wouldn't be quite enough to drain all of the enrarutoxin in the Sproyong, so it would have the capability of destroying many universes, each of the universes infecting other universes. It has been estimated that the number of universes it would have destroyed would be half of an average multiverse. Category:Blog posts